A new Year
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: OneShot. When Emily lost someone important in her life, he has to support her.


**Tonight at 00 is new year and this came to my head so I Hope you like it!**

* * *

_When everything is too dark, you can see the stars._

It was New Year; the whole b.a.u. team had met in the bar that was in front of the unit. They were all there, including Strauss; Hotch had been the last to arrive.

"Well, now that we're all here, I propose a toast" - JJ said raising her glass of cider "Although it was a difficult year, we overcome it. I drink to a better year, Cheers!" Everybody started hitting their glasses and smile, Emily turned away from the group when she felt her phone vibrate. Hotch was sitting on one of the bar stools, looking at her dissemblingly. Her eyes shone in the time that she answered the phone but then became dark and dull and the beautiful smile that she had, vanished. That happiness that was in her face became sad, and a tear touched her cheek.

Hotch still was looking at her, he thought of approach her and ask what had happened, but JJ approached him. "Are you okay Hotch?" Hotch nodded and began to look for Emily in the crowd, he had lost sight of her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll look for Emily, I think she is who isn't okay" Hotch got up from the stool without let her speak, and walked out the door.

It was night, he looked to his right and about twenty feet away from him, there she was, walking slowly with her black high heels in hand, Hotch began to walk faster to reach her up. He could hear her mourn, she went into an alley and he started to run to reach her, when he was coming to the corner, where was the alley he stopped running and started walking, poked his head and saw her curled up on the alley floor crying.

"Emily?" He whispered with a sweet voice as he sat beside her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Go away, please" said trying not to look weak, with a firm tone although her voice was noticeable cracked. "Just ..." hiccupped as tears flooded her eyes again, she swallowed dryly as tears fell from her cheeks. "Leave me" Hotch gently cupped her face and wiped the tears that welled

"Emily?" He whispered with a sweet voice as he sat beside her. "Are you okay? What happened? "

"Go away, please" said trying not to look weak, with a firm tone although her voice was noticeable cracked. "Just ..." She swallowed dryly as tears fell from her cheeks again. "Leave me" Hotch gently cupped her face and wiped the tears that welled in her dark eyes.

"I won't leave you Emily, what happened?" She looked into his eyes with a pleading look, pursed her lips and leaned forward until she rested on his chest.

"She is dead Aaron" She broke into tears and could not stop hugging him, both were silent. He was stroking her curly hair and she just cried.

"Who is dead?" He said softly while hugging her.

"My mother ... she's dead" She began to mourn again and hugged him even stronger, he helped her up. Emily wiped her tears and broke away from Hotch. "I think I have to go home ..." She started walking towards the exit of the alley when Hotch took took her arm.

"I can't let you go this way, Emily. I propose you something, I invite you to my house, I'll give you something to dry off and something hot to drink" Emily nodded with a sigh, He opened the door for her to enter into the car, she get into and he too. Emily traveled looking out the window without speaking, still with her eyes dilated.

"She called me" She was still looking out, she hated that somebody would see her mourn and even more if it was her boss. "She said; 'Hey Emily, It's me, your mother, I'm going out with Congresswoman hope you have a Happy New Year' was her day off, we had not spoken in about a month and when she finally decides to call me ... "Emily pressed her lips to hold back tears. "I threw in her face that she was never here with me, supporting me, as my mother. And that was the last thing I could say before hang up."

"Emily" Hotch said stopping the car in front of his house. "You know this is not your fault, right?" - Emily nodded and got out of the car, Hotch did the same.

"Yes, I know" She said as he opened the door of his house and invited her in. "Sit down while I bring you dry clothes" he said from the kitchen, She sat in the armchair smaller, which was in front of the television and began to look around the cold apartment and through the window trying to make out some figure in the rain, she jumped a little when Hotch approached her with a couple of towels, a steaming coffee and a shirt from him. "Thanks," she muttered, rising from the chair, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, it's the second door on the right" Hotch pointed down the hall. After few minutes she returned with Hotch's shirt and her black and fitted skirt that was still slightly damp.

"They said she died in an explosion, her body is unrecognizable but they identified her for her identification" Her eyes were flooded with tears again. But again, she contained it. She thought mourn was an act of weakness, and she was not weak at all.

She was a strong woman, she felt somewhat humiliated by the fact that she had embraced the man she loved, Aaron Hotchner, herboss. She had dampened his chest with her tears and that was really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Emily, I really do" he said resting his hand on her shoulder. He called her Emily, as she liked her to tell him.

With his serious tone that hid some sweetness. But she could not think about that now, not with that situation. Not with her dead mother. Emily froze watching the wooden floor, her eyes were wide open and not even blinked when she rose abruptly "Oh god," she exclaimed as she took her cell phone. Hotch was serious and confused, still sitting on the couch He was waiting for someone answer the call of Emily.

"Yes, hello. My name is Emily Prentiss, I am the daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. My mother said she was going out with the congresswoman. Where is she?"- Silence as the man spoke. "What? Why did not you call me? Okay..." Emily's voice at first was a little hoarse and off had become cheerful and hopeful, tears of joy flowed from her left eye. Her eyes were dark before but now had a bright shine. "Thanks. Goodbye "she said, and then she kept her cell phone and approached to Hotch who still did not understand anything, he barely got up Emily moved closer to him and hugged him while she nearly wept with joy.

"I'm sorry" She said turning away from him with a sigh.

"You don't need to apologize, but what's going on?"

"They mistook the bodies, Aaron. The congresswoman is one that is dead. They found my mother in a ditch a few meters from where the car was. She was unconscious, she is in hospital now Aaron. She is alive, they were about to call me when I called. I need to call her, Can you excuse me for a second? "Hotch nodded and she walked away from him with her phone. "Mother? Oh god. I thought you were dead. I'm sorry about what I said before, I understand you're very busy there in France, I'll let you rest now, Goodbye"

Emily kept her cell phone and turned to approach Hotch "Hotch Thank you for being here when I needed it most. I really appreciate it and-"He bent a bit to get to her height, and kissed her, interrupting her. At first she was shocked, the man she had always loved was kissing her, she kissed him back letting him return to his normal height while she was on tiptoe wrapping her arms around his neck.

A noise coming from outside caused them to move away a bit of the other. Both holding hands went to the window. The rain had stopped and the sky was lit with flashes of colors, fireworks. "Happy New Year Aaron" she said as she returned to circle her arms around his neck and his around her waist. "Happy New Year Emily"

_Life is not about waiting for the storm to stop, it's about learning to dance in the rain._

* * *

**¡Happy New Year Guys! Leave me a Review!**


End file.
